


Give Me A Week

by perfect_plan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Insecure Bucky, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Some angst, confident steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_plan/pseuds/perfect_plan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is used to attracting the wrong kind of guy and could never get someone like Steve Rogers who is funny, smart and attractive. But Steve is dead set on getting Bucky to go out with him and asks him to give him a week to convince him to go on a date. There's no harm in letting him try, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Week

 

"So where are we going again?" Bucky asked as he and Bruce scrabbled out of the cab. Bruce paid and they headed off down the block.

"I told you - Tony can get us into this swanky new club. He knows people."

"Swanky," Bucky snorted but he wasn't laughing when they turned the corner and saw a very long line of people waiting outside one of the swankiest places Bucky had ever seen. He suddenly felt very underdressed in his shirt (it was a very nice shirt) and jeans (they were pretty nice jeans).

Bruce walked right by the line of people waiting eagerly to get in and Bucky offered apologetic smiles to offset the dirty looks they were getting. He suddenly became self-conscious; if they got to the front of the line and they weren't on the list, they were going to look like complete idiots.

"Bruce, are you sure about this?" Bucky hissed as they walked up to the bouncer.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Um, we should be on the list? Bruce Banner and James Barnes?"

The bouncer ran his finger down the list and nodded. "You certainly are." He lifted the red velvet rope aside and gave them a smile. "Have fun, gents."

Relief flooded through Bucky and he didn't feel so bad about the people in line anymore. Bruce gave him a smirk.

"Is Tony hot shit or something? To get us into this place?"

"Or something," Bruce said as he meandered his way through a glut of people to the bar. "He's got a big mouth and he can be very persuasive."

The music was good and the drinks looked expensive but Bucky didn't care. He hadn't been out for a while and this place was _nice_. He didn't think he'd ever be able to come here again without Tony getting him on the guest list but he was determined to enjoy it. Bruce held up a hand in greeting to someone and turned to usher Bucky to a spot at the bar.

The shorter guy with the dark hair and questionable goatee must have been Tony because he had a huge shit-eating grin on his face and he immediately grabbed Bruce in a slightly drunken headlock. The tall blond guy next to him gave Bucky a smile as they waited for Tony and Bruce to finish horsing around. Bucky pretended not to notice how hot he was.

"Hey Science Bro. How'd it feel to waltz by all the commoners and sashay straight into the castle?" Tony knocked back the drink in his hand and gave some kind of signal to the bartender who immediately started to line up four glasses.

Bruce straightened his shirt. "Pretty good, I have to admit. Tony, this is my friend Bucky."

Bucky smiled and held out his hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Tony shook Bucky's hand and then proceeded to mangle it in a series of fist-bumps and finger waggles that Bucky couldn't keep up with. "Good to meet you. This is Steve." He indicated to the tall guy next to him.

Steve smiled again and shook with Bucky, his own handshake normal but firm. "Hey. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, likewise," Bucky said, trying not to check Steve out too much. He had muscles in all the right places (those fucking _arms_ ) and he focused on Steve's face which was a big mistake because he couldn't tear himself away from those eyes. He was also more than sure that Steve was maybe trying not to check him out too. "You work with these losers?"

Before Steve could answer, Tony snorted and handed them all a drink. "He does all the heavy lifting. _We're_ scientists." He threw an arm around Bruce's neck and yanked him in.

Steve glared at Tony. "I don't do all the heavy lifting."

"He does all the heavy lifting," Bruce said and took a swig of his drink, coughing slightly.

Steve gave an annoyed shake of his head and turned back to Bucky. "Yes, I work with these losers. I'm a technician."

Bucky nodded. "What does that entail exactly?"

Steve frowned slightly as he thought for a moment and then gave a huge dramatic sigh. "I do all the heavy lifting."

Bruce and Tony started to laugh. Steve just rolled his eyes and gave Bucky a resigned smile. Bucky knew all of two things about Steve right now - his name and his job - and he was already feeling the dangerous pull of attraction towards him.

"As you can see, it's a laugh a minute spending so much time with these guys." Steve leaned against the bar.

Tony jabbed Steve in his side with one finger and made a pained face as he hit solid muscle. "Don't let him make you think he's the poor put-upon puppy. He can give as good as he gets."

"Let's hope so," Bucky said before he could reel it back in. Tony and Bruce hadn't heard him say that but Steve did and he looked at Bucky and raised one eyebrow. His mouth quirked up in a tiny smile and Bucky looked away. Why the hell had he said that?

Tony suddenly grabbed Bruce and started to drag him away from the bar. "I didn't tell you who else is here, dude. _Reed Fucking Richards_. Come on, we need to go and bug him about his particle accelerator immediately."

Bruce managed a shrug and a grin in Bucky's direction before he and Tony disappeared into the crowd and Bucky was left standing with a very hot guy who he had just very blatantly flirted with even though he hadn't meant to, not out loud anyway.

He turned back to Steve who was still leaning against the bar and he smiled brightly. "So Bucky, what do you do?"

Bucky tried his drink - it was very strong. He thought he needed something strong. "I'm a zookeeper."

Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Bucky shook his head. "Nah, not really. I work at Shield. I'm a systems analyst. But zookeeper always sounds more interesting."

Steve laughed. "Jerk - I was really excited for a second there. I was totally ready to ask you to get me in to feed the Red Pandas."

"Sorry," Bucky said with a grin and leaned next to Steve. "It's a dick thing to do. I don't know why I always do it."

"Well, it made me laugh so I forgive you. How long have you been friends with Bruce?"

Bucky considered. "Wow, five years now? We used to work together at Oscorp and then he got headhunted by Stark and a position came up at Shield so I took it."

Steve nodded with interest. "He's mentioned you a few times. It's good to finally put a face to the name."

"Bruce has never mentioned _you_ before. Are you a deep dark secret or something?" Bucky was enjoying how easy this seemed to be, just talking and yeah, okay, flirting a little. Steve seemed pretty cool but Bucky was wondering just how nice he was; Bucky didn't usually attract nice guys. He was great at attracting assholes and, because he was terrified of dying alone, ended up in bad relationships with said not-nice guys. Vas had been awful, Alex had been worse and Brock had been the icing on the cake but there was a pattern that Bucky was used to and it didn't seem like it was going to break any time soon. He was almost _hoping_ that Steve was a prick because then it would just be business as usual. Bucky forced his insecurities down to his feet and tried not to think that just once, things might be different. That way he couldn't be disappointed.

"A secret weapon, maybe," Steve replied with a smirk. "I think Tony only likes to hang out with me because I look like hired muscle and therefore make _him_ look better. I don't think I'm deemed interesting enough to be talked about with friends."

Bucky shrugged. "I'm sure you're plenty interesting."

"Well, I have no intention of going to dance or mingle or anything else. I plan on standing right here all night if you want to stay and see if I am interesting or not?"

"And if I don't find you interesting after all, what then?" Bucky asked.

Steve chuffed out a little laugh, amused by Bucky's sass. "Then I guess I'll be leaving early to go home and watch Better Call Saul and sulk because the hottest guy here found me boring."

Bucky couldn't stop the grin that started, despite trying his hardest to keep a straight face and not listen to his brain try to talk him into walking away right now. "Then I guess I could stay. I mean, I have nothing better to do."

Steve laughed loudly, his shoulders shaking. "Wow, you sure know how to make a guy feel special."

It turned out that Steve was very interesting and funny and just fucking amazing and Bucky forgot that he wasn't supposed to be flirting with him or starting to like him too much. They were definitely flirting with each other. A few times Bucky could feel panic starting to rise; Steve seemed to like him too. Tony and Bruce hadn't come back either so all he could do was carry on talking to this guy who definitely _wasn't_ an asshole.

"So Bucky," Steve said after two hours of talking and drinking. "I think we should go out."

Bucky's nerves kicked in big time and he immediately went for sarcasm. Despite having come across as confident and charmingly snarky with Steve all evening, he was tense as hell. "Because we're not out now?"

Steve gave him a look. "Yeah, good one Mr Wise-Ass. I mean on a date. I want to ask you out on a real date."

"I don't know. I'm still not sure that you're interesting enough."

Steve shook his head and narrowed his eyes, but he was smiling. "And here I thought we were getting along pretty well."

"I don't want you to think that I'm a total pushover." Bucky was hoping to gently nudge Steve away but...he was so _nice_.

Steve smiled again and there was mischief in his blue eyes. "Okay, so what do I have to do to convince you to go out with me?"

Bucky shrugged. "I don't know. Use your imagination."

Steve laughed again and Bucky had been worried that he'd just spent two hours leading Steve on, which had not been his intention. He wanted to go out with Steve, he _really_ did but he was holding himself back like always.

Steve nodded and stood up straight, folding his arms. Whatever he was thinking, he didn't seem to think that Bucky was leading him on. He seemed to be treating this whole thing like it was the most hilarious situation he'd ever been in. "Alright, challenge accepted. Give me a week. If I can't convince you to go out with me by this time next Saturday, I'll admit defeat."

Bucky should just have either said _yes, I'll go out with you_ or _I'm flattered but I don't think it's a good idea_ but he was curious and excited and he had a week to let Steve know that he would probably say no. He also kind of wanted to see what Steve would do to try and convince him.

"Okay," he found himself saying. "Good luck."

Steve beamed.

***

Bucky had just finished lunch on Sunday when his phone rang. He took it out of his back pocket and looked at the screen: **_S. Rogers Calling_**. Before they had left the club the night before, Steve had keyed his number into Bucky's cell.

"You'd better be ready for some hardcore convincing," he had said with a smile as he handed Bucky his phone back. Tony and Bruce had magically reappeared just before they were about to leave.

"Some hardcore _what_?" Tony had asked, wide-eyed and out of it.

Bucky answered his phone. "Hi there."

"So are you ready for my list of reasons as to why you should go out with me?"

" _This_ is your idea of hardcore convincing?" Bucky asked with a chuckle.

Steve laughed and the sound made Bucky feel warm. "I'm just getting started."

Bucky grinned. There wasn't any harm in this. He flopped down onto his couch and got comfortable. "Okay, Rogers. Hit me."

He heard a crinkle of paper on Steve's end and started to laugh. "You _wrote down_ your list?"

"Well, yeah. I'm pretty serious about this whole convincing thing. Now, do you want to hear this or not?"

"Okay, okay."

He heard Steve take a deep breath and it sounded nervous, which was kind of cute. "I'm very romantic."

"That's the kind of thing you have to prove though. I can't just take your word for that," Bucky said.

"So this whole thing doesn't strike you as being romantic? That I'm basically trying to woo you into going on a date with me?"

Bucky sighed. "Fine. You get like two points for this being a romantic gesture. Actually, I'm taking away a point because you used the word _woo_."

Steve groaned. "I knew this was going to be a challenge. Okay, I'm a great cook."

"Again, something that needs to be proved."

"I can play the guitar and I'm a good singer which is something I could prove to you right now if you wanted."

Bucky hummed. "I'll keep that in mind but I don't think I could handle being sang at through the phone right this second."

"I could draw you a half-decent picture of an owl."

Bucky broke into a fit of laughter. "It's a good thing you didn't start with that one, Rogers."

"I'm also pretty funny which I think I've demonstrated adequately," Steve said and Bucky could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, you are. What else?" Bucky was starting to enjoy this a lot. He pushed away the annoying voice telling him that this ultimately wasn't going to lead anywhere and he should really just stop before it got out of hand.

"Um, that's all I had written down."

"Well, it's a start. I'm maybe...28% convinced."

Steve snorted. "Only 28%?"

"Dude, you've got a week. Be creative."

Steve chuckled. "Oh, you want me to be creative? You think you can handle me being creative?"

Bucky was _really_ starting to like this guy. "Bring it. There's one thing you didn't have written down on your list though..."

"Oh yeah? And what was that?" Steve asked.

"You're pretty fucking adorable." Bucky hung up before Steve could reply.

***

Monday mornings in the office were always a complete mess of new work, catching up on old work that hadn't been finished the Friday before and stress. A lot of stress. Bucky was knee deep in paperwork already and _not_ having a good time. His coffee had gone cold too.

At 9:30am, Natasha walked up to his desk with the biggest smirk he'd ever seen plastered on her face. "Have a good weekend, James?"

Bucky glanced up at her. "It was okay."

"Just okay?" she asked, her grin getting bigger.

"Nat, what are you - "

She produced something from behind her back and placed it with a flourish on his desk. It was a single rose with a card attached. "This just came for you. Are you _sure_ you don't want to reassess what kind of weekend you had?"

Bucky picked up the rose, took the card out of the envelope and read it.

_It's a little bit funny..._

It wasn't signed but he knew it was from Steve. Bucky tried not to smile; he was getting creative. What the hell did the note mean, though?

"You met someone," Natasha said and the excitement in her voice was obvious.

Bucky put the rose aside and gave her a look. "Kind of. I wouldn't get your hopes up. And no, I'm not telling you anything else."

Natasha pouted and headed back to her desk. She knew not to push it. When she left, Bucky glanced at the rose and the card again with a little grin.

He wasn't expecting another rose to turn up exactly an hour later with a card attached.

_This feeling inside..._

Bucky frowned. That seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it. He put the rose with the first one, now in a glass of water next to his monitor and carried on working.

At 11:30am, another rose was placed on his desk.

_I'm not one of those that can easily hide_

Bucky groaned when he read the card. Elton John. Steve was trying to...woo him with Elton John. Bucky bit back a laugh. How many of these damn things was he going to send? He got his answer over the course of the day:

12:30pm - _I don't have much money_

1:30pm - _But boy if I did_

2:30pm - _I'd buy a big house where_

3:30pm - _We both could live_

4:30pm came and went and there wasn't another rose and by this point, the rest of his colleagues were intrigued and amused by the mystery flowers but Bucky refused to elaborate when asked. He picked up his phone and tapped out a text.

 **Bucky B:** Okay, that was some pretty imaginative convincing

A couple of minutes passed and Bucky got a reply.

 **S. Rogers** **:** When I said I was romantic, I probably should have mentioned how cheesy I was too

 **Bucky B:** Oh, it was definitely cheesy

 **S. Rogers** : But it worked right? Also, I'm not asking you to move in with me or anything, those were just the lyrics to the song

 **Bucky B:** I gathered. I might be...34% convinced

 **S. Rogers** : Wow, you're a hard man to please. But that's cool - I have more tricks up my sleeve

 **Bucky B:** I've never had another guy give me flowers before

 **S. Rogers** **:** Was it a good thing...?

 **Bucky B:** Yeah, it was

 **S. Rogers** **:** :)

***

On Tuesday, Bucky walked into work with a bit more of a spring in his step, wondering what Steve was going to do today. Bucky had taken the flowers home yesterday and had read the cards over again grinning to himself the whole time. Part of him was still anxious that he was leading Steve on. He had been more than 34% convinced yesterday and had almost said _fuck it, let's go out_ but that mental block had stopped him once again. He wasn't worried anymore that Steve might be an asshole because he knew that he wasn't and Bucky wondered how he could have even considered that in the first place. What worried him now was that _he_ wasn't good enough for Steve. There had to be a reason that he was so good at attracting the wrong type of guy, guys who constantly made him feel inferior or worthless. He didn't think he could stand to see Steve disappointed at the kind of person he really was if they actually went out, that all of this really had been for nothing. But then he would look at the roses again and think that maybe there must be _something_ about him that was making Steve go to all this trouble. They still barely knew each other and going on a date would have been the easiest way to solve that but...there was something insanely sweet about what Steve was doing and Bucky had never had that in any of his relationships. He realized that it was something that he desperately needed.

***

By the time Bucky was ready to go home, nothing had turned up at work for him. He had checked his phone every two minutes but Steve hadn't sent him any texts and he would have felt like an idiot texting Steve and asking him where his convincing-thing for today was. Bucky felt a sad kind of emptiness as he rode the subway back to Brooklyn and made his way to his apartment and then felt like an idiot for thinking that way; Steve had his own life and job and he wouldn't be dedicating everything to this weird little -

He stopped in the hallway when he rounded the corner to his apartment and saw a large brown paper bag on the floor outside of his front door. His heart started to hammer slightly and he walked over to it, almost wary. There was a note stuck to the bag and Bucky read it, a smile finally making it's way onto his face as he did.

_I made you dinner. Hope you like it :)_

Bucky opened the bag and there was a large tupperware tub with something rich and delicious looking inside. He could see prawns, what looked like chicken and peppers and there was also a small tub of pre-cooked rice. Bucky hurried inside and found a pan, suddenly hungry and excited; he carefully tipped the contents of the large tub into the pan, turned on the burner and sniffed. God, it smelled good. He dug around in his pocket for his phone and called Steve.

"I take it you got my gift?" Steve asked as soon as he answered.

"I have two questions," Bucky said and he was still grinning because this was all so ridiculous. "One - how did you know where I lived?"

"Okay, I can explain that," Steve said quickly. "I didn't get all creepy and go to your place, I asked Bruce to drop off the package. And yes, Bruce now knows what we're doing and he'll probably tell Tony too and I'll never hear the end of it."

Bucky laughed. "Two - what the hell is this because it smells _amazing_."

"It's gumbo," Steve said and he sounded pleased and maybe a little relieved. "It's my thing that I make."

"You really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble," Bucky said.

"I wanted to," Steve said. "I kind of had to prove that I was a good cook, didn't I?"

Bucky suddenly felt like a dick. "Steve, you...really didn't have to do this." What he wanted to say was _I'm being unreasonable and unfair and you're wasting your time if you think that I'm worth all of this_.

Steve was quiet for a moment. "I wanted to," he said again softly and something inside Bucky twisted. Steve Rogers was the kind of guy he longed for but would never deserve. "Give me a call when you've eaten, okay? Let me know what you thought of it."

Bucky nodded, then felt silly for nodding. "Okay. Thanks, Steve."

***

The gumbo tasted as good as it looked and Bucky ate the whole thing. He washed the pan and his plate and changed out of his work clothes, settling on the couch in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He called Steve back.

"The food was great. More than great."

"Well, I don't like to brag but I'm a _really_ good cook."

Bucky laughed softly. "Yeah, you are."

"So where do we stand with the convincing?" Steve asked.

Bucky rested his head on his arm and stretched out. "You're over 50% now. You know, this is an awful lot of trouble to go to just to try and get a date."

"Well, I wouldn't go to this much trouble if I didn't think it was worth it."

Bucky bit his lip. "I have to go. It's been a long day."

"Okay. Goodnight Bucky."

"Goodnight Steve."

***

Bucky was in a meeting all morning on Wednesday and finally made it back to his desk at 1pm, exhausted and hungry and a little pissed off. He brightened when he saw a FedEx envelope sat on top of his stack of files. He didn't have to look to know that it was from Steve. Natasha sidled up to him, shoving segments of orange into her mouth. She offered one to Bucky.

"Your mystery man still sending you old-timey favors?" She grinned around her mouthful of fruit.

"It would seem so."

"Are you going to tell me about him?"

"Nope."

Natasha narrowed her eyes and ate another piece of orange, hissing at him as she headed to the kitchen.

Bucky sat down and opened the envelope. As soon as he saw what it was he started to laugh and couldn't stop until tears were rolling down his cheeks and he was getting curious glances from the rest of the office. Natasha stuck her head out of the kitchen but didn't come over and ask him what he was laughing at.

Steve had sent him a half-decent drawing of an owl.

***

 **Bucky B:** Dude, your owl looks like it was in an accident

 **S. Rogers** **:** I said it would be a half-decent drawing. Incidentally, I went to art school for a year and could draw you a very-decent picture of an owl

 **Bucky B:** So why didn't you just do that in the first place?!

 **S. Rogers** **:** I have no idea! XD

 **Bucky B:** This has taken you to 70% at least

***

That evening as Bucky was watching Better Call Saul and wondering if Steve had seen this episode yet, his phone blooped a text notification. It was a selfie of Steve holding up a small but very decent sketch of an owl. He had a little smile on his face. Bucky knew that he would be staring at that picture for the rest of the evening.

 **Bucky B:** You're now at 75%

***

Bucky had just arrived at work on Thursday morning when he got a text from Steve.

 **S. Rogers** **:** Just to let you know, today looks to be insane busy so I might not be able to do any convincing. Sorry. But I'll be bringing out the big guns tomorrow

 **Bucky B:** You've gone way way beyond the call of duty already. Don't apologize

 **S. Rogers** **:** :)

***

Bucky was distracted for the rest of the day; the week was almost over and he was getting more and more nervous. He wanted to go out with Steve so badly; he was funny and sweet and just...everything that Bucky had never had. That was also the problem. He almost texted Steve a few times to apologize and tell him that he wouldn't be able to go out with him after all but he chickened out at the last minute every time.

When he got home that evening, he ate dinner (and wished it was Steve's gumbo) and watched TV for a little while before he picked up his phone and dialled.

"Hi Bucky," Steve said and he sounded tired but happy to hear from him. "Everything okay?"

"Is it a bad time? I don't want to disturb you if you're in bed or something..."

"No time's a bad time if I'm talking to you," he said and Bucky felt like the world's biggest fraud.

"Steve, I need to say...this whole thing we're doing...I feel like I'm being...what I'm trying..." he made a frustrated sound and sighed deeply.

"It's okay, Bucky. What is it?" Steve's voice was soft and warm and Bucky wanted him more than anything.

"It's just...you're going to so much trouble. With everything you've done this week, it's..." he seemed unable to finish a single sentence.

"I told you, I wanted to do it. I think it's worth it."

"But...why?"

Steve was silent for a moment. "Bruce told me a lot about you before we met. You know, just stories about you and what you were like and I thought, he sounds pretty cool. And then I met you and you were funny and interesting and...I don't know. I just like you."

"But...don't you think I'm kind of a dick? Making you go through all of this? Just so I might or might not go out with you?"

"I don't think you're a dick. I've actually enjoyed this week a lot. Haven't...haven't you? Is it creepy?"

"No, no," Bucky said quickly, not liking how anxious Steve suddenly sounded. "It's been...really good. I just...I feel like I'm making you run around after me and..."

"Hey, would you do me a favor?" Steve asked.

Bucky swallowed. "What?"

"Just wait until tomorrow? I have one more thing I want to do for you and then...well, my week is up."

Bucky wished the week wasn't almost over. There was still a chance he might not screw everything up. "Okay. I'm sorry I called you like this."

"It's alright," Steve said. "Are you going to be home after six in the evening?"

"Yeah, I should be. Why?"

"Uh, I kind of need to prepare for tomorrow's...finale, so to speak."

Bucky smiled, regardless of how he was feeling. "Then I'll make sure I am."

***

He was on edge all day, trying to keep up with his work but looking at the time every few minutes, jiggling his leg nervously under his desk or twirling a pen absently in his fingers. Natasha came over just before lunch to hand him some paperwork and gave him a stare.

"What's up? You look all tense and weird."

Bucky shook his head and frowned at a sheet of paper without reading what was on it. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just, y' know, tired. It's been a long week."

She raised an eyebrow. "Trouble with the mystery man?"

Bucky growled and she held up her hands in resignation. "Fine, fine." She walked off, one hand behind her back giving him the finger as she went.

Finally 5:30 pm hit and Bucky all but ran out of the office. The subway was crowded and hot and he sent Steve a text with shaking fingers, unable to believe quite how nervous he was. He'd spent two hours with Steve at the club last Saturday and had only spoken to him a handful of times during the week but Bucky already liked him too much.

 **Bucky B:** On my way home. Should be 30 mins

The response came quickly; Steve must already be back from work.

 **S. Rogers** **:** Cool - make sure you put your cell on speakerphone:)

Bucky was home within twenty minutes and quickly changed out of his work clothes and threw them in the laundry hamper. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and sat on the couch, waiting. He looked at his phone and took a deep breath. He almost shit himself when it started to ring and vibrate in his hand and he hit speakerphone like Steve had told him to.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds and Bucky was about to ask if Steve was there when a guitar started to play softly, something simple and slow. Then Steve began to sing and Bucky stopped breathing.

"Treated you like a rusty blade, a throwaway from an open grave, cut you loose from a chain gang and let you go..."

Steve's voice was hypnotic and Bucky swallowed hard as he listened. He didn't know what the song was but his laptop was on the coffee table and he quickly Googled the lyrics as Steve sang. It was Nobody's Fault But My Own by Beck which he had never heard before but was now pretty sure he'd be buying from iTunes as soon as he could. He closed the laptop and slumped into the couch cushions, taken in by how good Steve was.

"It's such a selfish way to lose, way to lose these wasted blues, these wasted blues..."

As the song went on, Bucky felt a lump start to rise in his throat. He never should have agreed to this; Steve was incredible. Bucky didn't deserve him. He sat through the song, Steve's gorgeous voice gentle and lulling and he'd never felt so miserable.

After what seemed like forever, Steve finally stopped singing and Bucky couldn't speak. He was overwhelmed and confused and he wasn't sure what was going to happen next. He must have been silent for too long because Steve cleared his throat nervously.

"Um, you're very quiet." He sounded unsure.

Bucky made himself lean forward and he picked up his phone, switching off the speaker. "I'm here. That was...that was amazing, Steve."

Steve let out a breath. "You liked it?"

There was a strained silence between them then and Bucky knew that he had taken this whole thing too far. It wasn't fair on Steve, no matter how much he had insisted that he'd wanted to do this but Bucky couldn't bring himself to let Steve down. Not yet.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" Bucky asked and his voice was strained and high.

"Sure," Steve said and Bucky could hear the hesitancy in his voice, the worry that something wasn't right. He sounded like he was about to speak again, taking an intake of air but Bucky jumped in before Steve could say another word.

"I'll speak to you soon." He hung up.

***

Bucky barely slept that night, his thoughts on Steve and how this whole game had backfired horribly because he'd had a taste of something he wanted more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life and he couldn't have it. Steve wouldn't want him when he got to know him. The last time Bucky had cried was when he had broken up with Brock and that was only because he'd been so angry with himself for staying with him as long as he had. He let the tears come now though, crying over a guy he hadn't even been with.

***

The next morning he went out to his favorite coffee place, just to get out of the apartment. He knew he'd be making himself feel worse if he stayed in and was hoping to feel a little distracted at least by being out. He sat down at a table by the window with his drink and his mind wandered. He didn't notice someone approaching him until it was too late.

"Hi Bucky."

Bucky turned and Steve was standing next to his table. Bucky shifted slightly and tried not to panic. Steve was dressed like he'd just been for a run, in a t-shirt (a very tight t-shirt) and shorts. His hair was slightly damp with sweat and he was flushed across his nose and cheeks. He was smiling like he was pleased to see Bucky and if he was thinking about how weird things had gotten after he'd sang to Bucky over the phone last night, he didn't show it.

"H-hi Steve."

"Can I join you?" He was holding a takeaway cup of coffee which looked small in his large hands. Bucky had forgotten how attractive Steve was in person; not that it was all about that for him - he'd fallen for the Steve who had just spent a week trying to convince him to go out on one date with him.

Bucky forced a smile. "Sure."

Steve sat in the seat opposite, still smiling brightly. "I didn't realize you lived around here."

Bucky nodded. "A few blocks away."

Steve tapped the table nervously with one finger. "So...my week is up."

"Yeah," Bucky said.

Steve looked up at him and it hurt Bucky to see how genuine he was. "Did I make it to 100%?"

Bucky nodded again. "Yeah."

Steve's smile widened and Bucky felt terrible. He stared at Steve for a few seconds longer, wanting to be able to remember how he looked like this.

"I can't go out with you," Bucky said.

Steve's smile faltered and a small crease appeared between his eyes. "Oh."

Bucky swallowed the hard lump of guilt that was lodged in his throat. "I'm sorry, Steve. I'm sorry you went through all of this...but it's not..." He was about to say _it's not worth it_ but the words wouldn't come. "I'm sorry."

Steve stared down at his coffee, the hurt on his face obvious and shattering. "Can you give me a better reason than that?" He didn't sound angry, just confused.

Bucky stared down at the table. "I...I'm sorry," he whispered.

Steve sat for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Well, it wasn't like it was set in stone or anything. I mean, this was...this was one of the possible outcomes to...this whole thing..." He was trying to sound upbeat and accepting but Bucky could hear the beginnings of humiliation mixed in with his words.

"Steve, I'm - "

Steve stood up quickly. "No, it's okay. I...I have to get going. It was good seeing you. Maybe we'll run into each other again some time. Take care, Bucky."

He hurried away without looking back and it was all Bucky could do not to burst into tears right then and there.

***

 **Bruce:** You want to talk about it?

 **Bucky B:** No, not really

 **Bruce:** He's not Brock

 **Bucky B:** I know that

 **Bruce:** Or Alex or that other dick

 **Bucky B:** I know, okay?

 **Bruce:** So what's the problem?

 **Bucky B:** You wouldn't understand

***

The next week was horrible. Bucky felt like the biggest piece of shit in the universe. He didn't hear from Steve at all and he felt empty and alone. Natasha knew that something was up but she didn't say anything and she didn't make any jokes. She would just bring him a cup of coffee or a muffin without a word, her way of letting him know that he could talk about it if he really wanted to. He didn't want to. Bucky did his work, went home and tried not to think about the amazing guy he could never have.

***

On Friday night, he was more than a little surprised when he got a call from Tony Stark. The only time he had ever spoken to him was at the club that night and Tony had been drunk for the better part of it.

"Dude, what the hell. You broke my technician."

"Um, what?"

"You broke Steve. He used to be happy and now he's sad all the time."

Bucky's chest hurt. "I...I didn't mean to."

There was a beat of silence. "Look, I don't know what's going on? With you? But Steve likes you. And you like him. Barnes, he's a really good guy. Like a _really_ good guy. Like _Prince Charming_ good. Whatever this thing is that's holding you back, it's not fair on you or him. At least have the decency to tell him _why_ you broke his heart."

Bucky made a wounded noise. "Don't say that. I never intended to hurt him. I'm...I'm not good enough, okay? I'm not the kind of person...that should have someone like him." His voice had broken on "good enough" and he felt embarrassed by the tears.

Tony sighed on the other end of the phone. "I'm giving you his address," he said, his voice soft. "Steve wouldn't have gone through with everything he has if he didn't think you were good enough. Give him a chance. Please. He's one of my best friends and it's killing me seeing him like this."

Bucky sniffled. "I'll...I'll call him - "

"No. Nope. Too easy to back out of. You're going to go to his place because he won't expect that and it's, I don't know, impulsive. Or something. Just...however this turns out, tell him the truth?"

Bucky took a shaky breath. "Okay. I'll go. You're sure he won't just slam the door in my face?"

Tony snorked out a laugh. "He'd consider that rude, so no. There will be no door slamming in faces. Just do me one favor, Barnes."

"What?"

"Don't tell him I begged you to go see him. He'd never let me hear the end of it."

Bucky managed a little laugh. "Sure."

"I know for a fact that he's not doing anything this weekend - said he had some stuff to take care of at home - so just go and see him, okay? Don't make me have to check up on you. I'm texting you his address right now."

Before Bucky could utter a slightly confused thank you, Tony hung up on him. Sure enough, a few seconds later a text came through with Steve's address. Bucky added Tony's number to his contacts; if this turned out to be a bad idea, he could at least tell him he told him so. Bucky looked at Steve's address again wondering whether or not he would actually go through with this. No sooner had he thought it, another text from Tony came through.

 **Tony Stark:** Don't even think about backing out

***

On Saturday morning, Bucky spent the better part of an hour gearing himself up to leave his own apartment and another hour pacing the block around Steve's apartment building. At 12:45pm he finally just went through the door and up to the second floor. He stood outside Steve's front door, almost hoping he would be out when he knocked. This was a terrible idea. Steve wouldn't want to see him. He certainly wouldn't want to hear any lame excuses for Bucky having hurt him. Bucky gave a frustrated sigh and turned to walk away but then spun back around and knocked on Steve's door, shifting anxiously from foot to foot. He heard footsteps approach and he steeled himself for the worst.

Steve answered the door and he blinked in surprise to see Bucky. He looked like he had been in the middle of something messy - he was wiping his dirty hands on a cloth and the white t-shirt he was wearing was smeared with grease and oil. There was a dark smudge on his cheek and his short blond hair was dishevelled. Bucky's heart quickened just seeing him again.

"Hey Steve," Bucky said. He was finding it hard to read the expression on Steve's face.

"Hi Bucky," he finally said and stepped aside, indicating for Bucky to come in.

Bucky walked through the door, catching the scent of whatever deodorant Steve used as he passed him. His apartment was bigger than Bucky's, neat and modern with one wall dedicated to shelves full of books and DVDs. Steve's guitar was propped up against one of the book cases and Bucky wondered if he had played since singing to him the week before.

Steve closed the front door and held up the cloth he had been cleaning his hands with. "I was just fixing my dishwasher," he said, as if he had to explain.

Bucky offered him a tentative smile. "You didn't have that on your list, that you were a handyman."

Steve didn't smile back. "I'm just going to clean up." He headed off down the hallway leaving Bucky alone in the living room. Bucky rubbed his forehead and turned to the bookcase and studied the titles, trying not to think about how wrong this was already going. Steve was into a lot of different stuff; there was some Charles Dickens, Stephen King, Cormack McCarthy, even some Nicholas Sparks. There were a lot of art books. He lost himself for a few moments, getting to know Steve through the things he liked.

"Are you here to try and convince me why I _shouldn't_ go out with you?"

Bucky jumped. He hadn't heard Steve come back in. He was wearing a clean dark blue t-shirt and the smudge was gone from his cheek. His hair was neat and parted at the side. His blue eyes looked hurt.

"I guess that would have been the better thing to do in the first place, huh?" Bucky said.

Steve shrugged. "So why shouldn't I go out with you?"

Bucky chewed his bottom lip. "Because I made you do all of those things and wasted your time."

"You didn't make me do anything. I thought it would be fun and I didn't consider it all a waste of time." Steve sat on the arm of the couch and rested his elbows on his knees.

Bucky frowned and folded his arms. "I only ever attract assholes and you're not one which means the problem must lie with me. You'd only end up disappointed and then it _would_ have all just been a waste of time."

Steve's face softened and he looked sad. "You really think that?" He stood up and walked a few steps towards Bucky. "Because I don't believe that's true at all."

"You don't even know me."

"So let me get to know you."

"I'm not worth it. You're...you're too good for me." Bucky wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Steve reached out and rubbed a hand gently up and down Bucky's arm. "Why not let me make up my own mind on that?"

Bucky let out a shuddery breath. "All those things you did for me - the flowers, the cooking, the drawing - it was all so great."

"I'd draw you fifty more half-decent owls right now if you wanted me to."

Bucky laughed and it was wet and wobbly but a laugh. "The song you sang for me...that was the best thing."

Steve smiled and his eyes finally looked happy again. "I was hoping that would win you over."

"You did all that stuff for me and I did nothing for you."

Steve took Bucky's hand. "Let me take you out to dinner."

Bucky shook his head. "No." Steve was about to say something else and Bucky cut him off. "Let _me_ take _you_ out to dinner."

Steve's hand tightened around Bucky's and he smiled even wider.

***

"Will you stop laughing at me?" Bucky jabbed Steve in the thigh. "I told you I couldn't draw."

"Buck, that is the worst owl I've ever seen." Steve laughed harder and grabbed Bucky's finger before he could jab him again.

It was a week after they had first gone to dinner and they were at Steve's apartment. Bucky was snuggled up to Steve on his couch, his back resting against Steve's chest as he attempted to draw an owl in one of Steve's sketchbooks.

"It's a good job I didn't have to do any drawing to try and convince you to go out with me..."

"An owl is basically an oval with wings, a beak and feet. How are you getting this so wrong?" Steve reached around to take the pencil from Bucky's hand. Before he could, Bucky tossed the sketchbook and pencil onto the coffee table and spun around, pinning Steve to the couch cushions.

"Some of us didn't go to art school for a year. Some of us can't draw for shit."

Steve grinned up at him and brushed Bucky's hair away from his eyes. "That's okay. You're pretty good at some other stuff."

Bucky shuffled so he was stretched out beside Steve. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Steve leaned in and kissed Bucky softly. "You're a very good kisser."

Bucky pulled away and ran his hand lazily up and down Steve's neck. "What else?"

Steve wrapped his arms around him. "You're a good dancer. You're funny and smart. You're very cute."

"You give me too much credit."

"I don't think you give yourself enough. I kind of like you a lot."

Bucky smiled. "I kind of like you a lot too," he said and kissed Steve some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about this fic but I liked coming up with Steve's little convincing gestures :P
> 
> The super-talented misspaperjoker has been tirelessly working on a stunning piece of fan art for one of my fics. Please check it out [here](http://misspaperjoker.tumblr.com/tagged/own-art) and make sure to check out the rest of her work too, she's amazing.


End file.
